You don't have to be strong all the time
by Aryaofelvenkin
Summary: DBSK Yunho OC, one shot. 'Only with her can I be as weak as butter and still have no fear...'


**You Don't Have to be Strong all the Time**

**Beth's POV**

"What do you see when you look at me?"

He was sitting with his head in his hands, still dressed in his suit in which he had taken the photo shot in. Fatigue was etched in to every movement of his body. The shine in his glossy black hair and the normal aura of strength that made him seemed invincible was gone. Just looking at him, a shadow of his former self, made my heart throb painfully. I recalled the first time I saw him, when he strode into my working cubicle and loudly declared that his injured teammate was to have the rest of the week off. He was so full of life, shining with the power of youth so that the air around him crackled with energy. But now, he did not seem to be the Yunho that I loved so much and it made my eyes smart with tears.

Putting aside my own unhappiness, I walked up to him and slide my arms around him from the side. I rested my chin on his shoulder, whispering as I did so:

"I see a young man that is at the end of his tolerance, tired of putting up a brave face every where he goes, tired of having to be strong for everyone else."

I could feel the trembling of his weary body and the tension in his muscles. He sighed.

"But you know what? You don't have to be strong all the time. When you're with me, you know you can be yourself, be who you really are inside." I continued.

I kissed the top of his head and tried to give him my love, my conviction that he will be able to go through all the difficulties. He turned to me then, and with a small tired smile he gave me a tight hug in thanks.

"Now, all you need is rest. And you're going get your eight hours of sleep even if I have to knock you out!" I said in mock sternness, bringing a ghost of a smile onto his face.

He did not resist as I lead him to the bedroom. He was asleep even before his head touched the pillow. Looking at his slumbering face, so perfect without all those worry lines, so innocent and peaceful in his oblivion, I could not reign in my tears anymore. I smoothed his hair away from his forehead, and planted a kiss there before lying down next to him and crying myself to sleep.

**Yunho's POV**

I woke up with the first rays of the sun shining in my eyes. I blinked away the sleepiness from my mind and realised that I still in my suit and jacket. Looking around at the familiar room, I was aware of a weight on my arm. It is Beth. She was curled up beside me, a strand of dark hair falling across her face. I reached across and gently brush it away, noticing with a tweak in my heart as I so that the pillow beneath her head was moist. She must have been crying over me again. Stroking her soft skin, I gazed at her sight form; I was once again struck by her love for me. What did I do to deserve her? Her unfailing love and support, her bright smile that can light up the whole world, her twinkling eyes that told me she was happy, her soft laughter that could somehow seem more beautiful than the most touching love song I have ever heard. I promised myself that I would spend the rest of my life loving her as I did so many times before. It was not a promise to be made lightly, but it was a promise I meant with all my heart.

I looked at the bedside clock. Its glow-in-the-dark hands were pointed to the 12 and the 6. 6 o'clock already. JaeJoong and the others must be really worried. Especially since I took off from the shooting set without a word to any one else. I considered just spending the entire day here at Beth's house, I'm quite sure they don't know where Beth's house is. After all, Beth and I have tried our best to keep our relationship hush hush. It would not do for my manager to sack her just because of me. One of our company's policies is not to have any attachment to any of the other staff, other than fellow band or group mates.

Beth was our organizer and personal staff. She was the one that plans our schedules and organizes our every performance. Hence most of the time she is always very busy, rushing us here and there. Many a times we would curse her for our hectic schedule, but in our hearts we know that the manager watches her like a hawk and that every thing she does, she does for us. Lately, she has been blaming herself for our recent bout of illness. We were worked to the bone and every so often, one of use would make a mistake and Beth would be scolded for it. No matter how many times we protest, she would always wave it aside and shoulder the blame. Beth really cares for the five of us. She has been with us ever since we first began, two years before we debuted. She was like part of the group. She seems so capable of everything that sometimes it is hard to remember that she was no older than me. She had to grow up fast.

She was stirring. I could tell by the way her eye lids flutter, the small movements of her body. Stretched out as she was against me, I could feel her every move. Unable to control myself, I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to hers. She literally jumped awake. Her fingers flew to her lips, her hair in disarray, her eyes wide, and she looked so comical that I had to laugh. At the sound of my voice, she relaxed and smiled, swatting my arm lightly.

"What did you do that for? Don't you know it's rude to wake a girl up like that?"

"Not when that girl's my girl!"

She blushed. I loved making her blush; she was always so sweet when she blushed. I chuckled and said: "You look lovely when you blush did you know that?"

"Oh, you rascal!" She had turned red in the face, all the way up to her delicate ears. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a long deep kiss. We were both quite breathless when it ended. I was quite sure I had this goofy look on my face, while Beth looked a bit dazed.

"Wow… I think my brain has melted into a puddle on the floor…"

"Is this apology enough?"

She just nodded, her head against my chest, her fingers twined in my hair. I felt her body pressed against mine, her breathe close to my face, her scent filling up my nose, and I wished that time could just stop. Just at this time, so that she would always be in my arms forever. Only with her in my arms do I feel complete and whole. Only when she is with me can I breathe easily, forgetting all my troubles. Only when I'm with her can I be as weak as butter and still have no fear, for with her, I'm myself, flaws and all. If only I could hold her like this forever...

* * *

Hope you liked it. XD


End file.
